Corey Who?
by RobertDaller
Summary: On the day a 17 year old boy is meeting his online friends in real life, the TARDIS appear's outside a Zaxby's, empty, without The Doctor, which leads to him and his best friend finding out a shocking reveal about each other, and discovering that they've known each other for a LOT longer than they believe, which creates a turn of events, which puts the world in danger.
1. Chapter 1

We begin our story, in an empty TARDIS.

the TARDIS door is open, and the lights a bright red, as we hear the sound of the cloister bell going off.

a small black and white television is leaving off a static, the screen begins to appear, a boy with a dark green hoodie with black stripes, a pencil hanging atop his ear, and black rimmed glasses walks up to the screen, sitting down in a chair, scratching the top of his fluffy brown hair.

he sighs, and begins to speak.  
"Hello...  
my name...is Corey Johnson.  
i'm uuuhh... 17 year's old..  
and these...will be the last words I ever speak."

the cloister bell goes off again, this time much louder.

Corey wipes what appear to be tear's off his eyes.  
"This has been...one crazy day.  
my whole life turned upside down, in a single twenty four hour's.  
but if anyone is reading this... I want you to know, I hold no regrets for what brought this upon me.

but I...would've been happier without ever knowing.  
...of the life I once lived."

The cloister bell sounds once again, this time a cracking sound eminating afterward.

The boy looks around.  
"I'd better make this quick...  
I have to hurry, I just want to tell everyone I care about..  
I love you, all of you, and i'm doing this for you, I only hope i'll continue caring after this is all said and done... and that i'll be able to save you."

The boy then walks away, picking up a circular flat object, and the screen goes to static again.

The cloister bell sounds one more time, a cracking sound eminating throughout the sound.

our view moves to outside, and we see outer space, the Earth directly below, the land on Earth slowly below's to fade, as if sinking in the ocean below.

4 wraiths fly through space, towards the planet below, screeching a loud screech.  
the one in the front being ridden by a girl with blonde air.

"FLY LITTLE CUTIES FLYYYYYYY!  
AHAHHAHAHAHA!"

The TARDIS door's slam shut quickly, as if trying to keep something outside away.

END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Chapter 2

(Warning, some Engrish, but this is just how me and my friends talk. XD)  
Corey's POV

The story begins on a Saturday morning...

I woke up rather weirdly that morning, I had fallen off the bed, waking up on a small green carpet, with my Pomeranian staring into my eyes wining.

I yawned.  
"You gotta go out girl?..  
alright, let's go out."

I walked out of my bedroom, and to the left down the hall, coming up to a door, I let the dog outside, and watch her for a couple minutes, she does her 'business' and then we go back there.

I look around, to see if anyone else is awake, noting they are each asleep,  
I then look to a clock right by the kitchen, that reads '2:05'

I scream "TWO?! TWO O CLOCK?!"

it shocked me, usually I wake up long before 2 PM!  
I groaned.

It was at this time of day I usually begin talking to my friend on Skype.  
her name? 'Madison Tucker' she was my best friend, and I considered her a sister.

ever since she reviewed a fanfic I had written on the internet, we had been practically inseperable, talking on Skype nearly everyday.

we reminded of a pair of twins named 'Dipper and Mabel' from the cartoon Gravity Falls.

which fittingly, it was a Gravity Falls fanfiction she first reviewed.

one of her favorite things in the world was this character named 'Mermando' the fanfiction she reviewed, was of course about him.

So I rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of Coco Crispies, and stuffing it down my throat as fast as I could, I rushed to get my Laptop, and plug it in.

turning it on, I then opened Skype, to see i've already had four missed calls.  
another incoming one beeps, and I answer it.

she replies from the other end.  
"Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh."

I laugh "Sorry, I woke up...kinda late."

She laughs back "Bruh, did you wake up at 2 o clock?"

I nod, even though she can't see me.  
"Maybe..."

She then replies "BRUH.  
TODAY'S THE DAY I BE COMING TO GEORGIA."

My face lights up with excitement.  
"OH MY GERSH!"

I begin to jump up and down the room,  
we'd been talking over Skype for a long time, it's hard to believe we'd never seen each other in real life.

I squealed "OK...  
So we're waiting at Zaxby's right?"

She replies "Yus.  
We're leaving now, cya tommorow!"

I turn my camera on, for a brief moment.  
"Oh alright then, BYE FELICIA!" I exclaim waving."

I then go to wake the rest of my family,  
tommorow we'll be meeting in real life for the first time...

END OF CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3

Corey's POV

It was the following Sunday, about 3 o Clock,  
I had gotten a message from Madison's alternate Skype account connected to her phone.  
which I had fittingly labelled 'Madison's Phone' saying she'd be at Zaxby's at about 3.

I rushed off, to awake to get my brother, telling him now was the time to leave.  
"BRUH! COME WITH ME!"

He sighs "Alright, i'm coming."

we go out the door, saying our goodbyes to everyone else within the house.  
I then take my leave.  
"TO ZAXBEH'S!" I jump out the door, we get into my brother's truck, driving away.

a few moments pass.

we're at Zaxby's.

I jump out of the truck.  
"YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!"

I rush in quickly.

My brother walking behind me.

I look around, and she's no where to be seen.  
"Huh?...where is she?"

suddenly, she leaps out from under a table, tackling me, and glomping me to the ground.

I scream "GAAH!..."

everyone was staring, and I don't know about her, but I didn't care, this was most of the most memorable moments I had had, in a long time.

So we went to sit down, she tried the Zaxby's kickin chicken sandwich, and I tried their chicken nuggets.

normally, we eat the opposite, but I had told her I would try her food, and I forced her to try mine.

we both enjoyed our meal, everything seemed like it was going well, that it was supposed to happen, but suddenly...

the most shocking thing happened.

something began to make a noise,  
a sound I had heard before, it was...so familiar.

it was the sound...of the TARDIS.

I jumped out of my seat.  
Madison her parents and my brother looking at me oddly.

Madison tilting her head.  
"Something wrong Corey-o?"

I huffed and I puffed.  
"That...sound..."

I look outside, to see none other than the TARDIS out the window.  
I immediately knew what it was, Doctor Who was one of my favorite show's,  
and believe it or not...I thought I saw the TARDIS before.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I believed it was a prop or something, not REAL.  
I rushed outside as quick as I could, to get a good look at it.

My brother and Madison's parents looking at me strangely, and Madison following.  
"HEY COREY-SAN! WAIT UP!"

I made my way outside, I simply stared at it, intently.

Madison walked up behind me.  
"COREY!.."

she huffs and puffs.  
"What is it?"

I walk around it.  
"THIS...THIS IS THE TARDIS MADISON!"

Madison laughs "Hahahahahhahahaha..  
it does look like it..."

I stare at it.  
"It IS it..  
I can..I can feel it."

I look at the keyhole, and notice the key is still inside it.  
do I dare open it?

...yeah.  
I dared.  
and I wish I hadn't.

I opened the door, to see inside, none other...  
than the TARDIS.

END OF CHAPTER 


	4. Chapter 4

Corey's POV

I opened the door, and sure thing, inside was the TARDIS control room.  
though it wasn't like any of the control rooms I was used it, it was organic, and most similar to the 11th Doctor's first control room.

however something caught my eye immediately, aside from y'know...the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing.

the lights were off, the room was near pitch black, however I managed to make a bit of the area out.

specifically, to the front of the thing in the center of the room, laid a table, with two things on it, but I couldn't make them out.

So as soon as I walked in, I simply stared.  
"Wh-...  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Madison stared too.  
"OH MY GOSH..OH MY GOSH...  
THE TARDIS IS REAL?!"

I nod.  
it took a minute for the reality of things to sink in.

We walked around, literally forgetting about the outside world for a minute, it had been nearly half an hour before we remembered those outside were probably looking for us, the atmosphere of the TARDIS dragged us in.

I gulp "WAIT...  
If The Doctor's real...  
then that means Missy/The Master is real...  
the Daleks are real..  
the Cybermen are real...  
The Time War really happened..."

Madison starts to hyperventilate "Ooooooooooh mah gosh."

I hold onto my head.  
"And if the TARDIS is here...  
deactivated...then the Doctor must...  
he must be...gone..."

I sigh "Alright...we gotta..."

I then look over to the table,  
seeing the two objects from before,  
I feel drawn to the left one, picking it up, it's a fob watch.

the first thing that comes into my mind is..  
this must be the kind of fob watch The Doctor used to become human.  
The Chameleon arc I think? if this is here...then there's still a possibility he's alive!

I barely even noticed the one on the right, being very drawn to the one I was holding.

Madison picked up the right one.  
"Huh...wonder what this is?" she said.

it seemed she was just as absorbed into her fob watch, as I was mine.  
it was as if... we had seen these before.

Madison was the first one to snap back into reality.  
"OH!  
COREY-SAN.  
EVERYONE ELSE MUST BE WORRIED ABOUT US!  
LET'S GET OUTSIDE!"

She shook me.  
"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOREY!"

I suddenly snapped back to reality.  
"Huh? oh..right.."

we then walked outside, I closed the door, putting the TARDIS key in my pocket.  
no one was there, we had assumed someone would've came to check on us by now.

suddenly my brother and Madison's parents came to check on us.  
it was as if...no time had passed while we were inside the TARDIS.

My brother had asked me why I ran off.

I simply stared "I uuuuuuhhhh...  
saw THIS outside.  
it's a...TARDIS prop.  
like the one I saw before, remember?"

Jeremy laughs "HAHAHA, cool!  
wish I had my camera..."

and so we returned to the restraunt, for the most part, things went well, until I accidentally spilled tea all over myself, but I gotta admit, it WAS pretty funny, and it wasn't like I had spilled it in front of my girlfriend or anything, we were friends, but the best of friends friends could be.

So as we started to leave, Madison looked over to me.  
"Hey...Corey?..  
Why didn't you tell them about what we...what we saw?"

I reply "I'm still not sure how to process it all myself...  
and I come here all the time, don't worry, i've got the TARDIS key,  
if we come back, maybe we can see a little more of what's inside,  
but for right now, I think it's best this remained a secret."

Madison nods, as we embrace in a hug.

both of us waving, and yelling at the same time.  
"BYE FELICIA!"

and laughing, as we walked off.

but little did I know, that was the last time we would be able to talk as the friends we were,  
and that everything...was about to change.


	5. Chapter 5

The following night, I was in my bed wearing my turtle pajama's, trying my best to fall to sleep.  
I rolled back and forth, while I had a great day, one of the best in fact!  
and I felt fine...I couldn't stop thinking about what we saw.

I had placed the TARDIS key and the fob watch in a nearby drawer.  
and I laid on my back, my pomeranian got onto my lap, whining for me to scratch her.

I groaned "Well it's not like i'm gonna go to sleep anyway Eowyn..."

I begin to scratch her.  
suddenly, Eowyn's ear's go up, and she jumps off the bed.

she rushes off down the hallway to the left, barking.

I scratch my head.  
"What the?.."

I see a person's shadow cast down the hallway.  
I start to shiver, consider what i've seen today,  
I didn't know what it was, a cyberman, The Master..  
it could be anything!"

I listened closely, the footsteps were light, it couldn't be a Cybermen...  
But it still could be something! the creatures in the night that I now had to be afraid of...  
oooohhh what a world.

So I got off the bed, leaning under it to grab a large stick with a lion's head we keep under there for self defense.

there was a gun not far from here too, but I was far too afraid i'd accidentally shoot it prematurely, and hurt someone, or myself, and I leaped and took the TARDIS key and the fob watch, just in case this was an alien out to steal it.

I walked down the hall, it was very dark, I could hardly see a thing, but I heard the sound of my dog pulling at someone's leg and growling.  
"GRRRR!"

The person in front of me was trying to walk closer, I couldn't see them well, but I could tell it wasn't a member of my family, and the only thing on my mind at the time was someone breaking in, or someTHING perhaps...

I swung the stick towards their head, they ducked exclaiming "WHOA!"  
they grabbed the stick mid-air, stopping it in it's tracks.  
"COREY!..IT'S ME!"

I stared in absolute confusion, I recognized that voice,  
it was Madison! but how can she possibly be here?!"

I let go of the stick and sighed.  
"Madison?...how did you get here?"

she walked towards the lightswitch, turning it on.  
"I'll explain everything in a second! follow me bruh!"

she took me into my brother's room, which was just to the right of the end of the hall.  
there was a nearby closet, with clothes hanging down.

she moved some of them out of the way, and I could see a doorway.  
she grabbed out a key, and plugged into the doorway.

and she opened the door.  
pulling me outside, I saw what looked like a TARDIS control room,  
but it wasn't like the one I saw before, this one wasn't organic, but a very dark metallic black.

all around I could see dim pink lights.

I stare in shock.  
"MADISON! WHERE ARE WE?!"

She smiles.  
"The TARDIS bruh!"

she begins messing around with the control panel.

I reply with much confusion "SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS?!  
and why does it look so different? and where did you get the a spare key? why didn't I hear you? and how did you-"

She nods.  
"I'll explain everything later...  
right now you just have to trust me...  
you trust me right?"

I nod.  
"Of course I do..."

She messes with the control panel some more, and the TARDIS seeemingly comes to a stop.

She smiles.  
"Uuhh, Corey, could you take a look outside please?"

I nod.  
"Sure?"

I open the TARDIS door, and see outside.  
"Looks like sky, and..."

I look down.  
"OH MY-...  
THE OCEAN!  
Madison, what are we doing above an ocean?"

Suddenly, I feel a kick in the back from behind.  
"GYAH!"

I begin to fall off the TARDIS, barely grabbing onto the segment directly below the doorway.  
"WHAT THE?-"

Madison looks down at me.  
"Oh come on bruh!  
Why couldn't you just fall?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing,  
my best friend tried to push me out into the ocean?!  
I couldn't believe this, I sighed long and hard, i'm in Doctor Who now, basically...  
so this must be a Zygon, or something else that could mimick my friend's appearance.

She smiles.  
"It's nothing personal Corey-san,  
I just couldn't have you getting in the way of my plans..."

I scream "WHAT PLANS?!  
WHO ARE YOU?!  
WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MADISON?!"

She kneels down.  
"Corey, Corey, you poor child...  
Madison... never existed! it was just a disguise,  
a ruse, to hide from my worst enemy, how fitting now...off you go bruh! have a nice trip!"

I scream "MAAAAAADISON!"

I scream, trying to latch back onto the TARDIS doorway again.

and then I fell into the ocean below...  
turning over to my back, I close my eyes,  
believing this was the for me...

END OF CHAPTER 


	6. Chapter 6

Corey's POV ...  
"What happened?"  
I ask myself, confused by what I just experienced.

from the looks of things, I just awoke on a beach.  
did someone rescue me? did I drift up to shore?..

A man walks over me.  
"Oh you're awake!"

I simply stare "Uuuhhh...yes...  
did you...save me?"

He nods.  
"Sure did!  
what were you doing out there in your pajama's man?  
and how did you even get out that far?"

I place the palm of my hand on my head screaming.  
"Uuuugh...you wouldn't believe me if I told you...  
can you tell me what country i'm in?"

The man laughs "Haha, America dude, where did you think you were?"

I sigh "That's good at least...  
state?"

The man replies again "Dude...did you hit your head really hard? you're in Florida."

I start to smile, for the first time since I fell.  
"FLORIDA! ALRIGHT!  
That's not that far away...  
maybe I can even get Janelle and-...  
YOU THERE! I need you to drive me somewhere, and fast."

The man shrugs "What? like...BRAH!  
I can't just up and leave, i'm a life guard, i'm supposed to-"

I groan.  
"LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!  
Please...you have to help me."

The mans sighs again "Alright brah...  
but you've gotta tell me where to go."

and so I tell the man where we're supposed to go,  
see, while Madison is my best friend, she's not my only friend,  
one of my other closest friends is a young african american girl named 'Janelle' coincidentally, she told me her address, and I happen to be in Florida.  
the bad part is, her parents think i'm a friend from her school.

which is why visiting her is unlikely until we're older...  
since her parents and my parents might get some conflicting messages.

thankfully however, my parents aren't here, which might just mean there's a chance of us meeting.

i'm away from my family, and any form of communication via the internet, Janelle is my only shot, and while i'm not right now of who to trust after Madison just did... whatever she just did.  
but i've got nothing to lose, it seems i'm going to have to trust Janelle, and trust that this will find some way of working out.

I asked the man who rescued me for some clothes, he gave me an extra pair he had brought for himself, it was the best he could do at the time, I got in his car, and we headed for Janelle's house.


	7. Chapter 7

So the guy brought me up to Janelle's house.  
I stopped, turning around.  
"Thanks man, you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

He smiles "It's no problem, really...  
oh, and before you go, I thought you might want these back."

he hands me the key and fob watch.  
"I found them on your person when I rescued you,  
I hope they're not damaged or rusty, they got pretty bad."

I smile back "Thanks...  
you have no idea how much I need this too."

so I walk up to Janelle's house, as the life guard drove away,  
I knocked on the door, gulping, I had no idea how this was going to go.  
"...Hello?" I stammered.

Janelle's sister answered the door.  
"Hello?"

I replied "H-hi...  
i'm Corey...  
Janelle's friend from...  
schooooooooooool?"

She opened the door.  
"Oh, sure...  
JAAAAAAAAANELLE!"  
she screams at the top of her lungs.

Janelle rushes.  
"WHAT IS IT?! UUGH-"

she stops in her tracks.  
"..."

I wave.  
"H-hey..."

Janelle sighs.  
"Corey...  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

I scratch the back of my neck.  
"It's uuhh...  
a long story.  
can I explain inside?"

Janelle sighs "...  
I guess..."

So we go upstairs, and I explain to her what happened.

Janelle ponders "So you're saying Madison tried to kill you?"

I nod.  
"It uuhh..  
looks that way...  
but it was probably something else...must've been..."

Janelle replies "Yeah...  
...hey...so where are you gonna go?  
Dude, you can't just stay here!

...how are you gonna get home?"

I sigh "I don't know...  
...Waaaaaaaaaaaaait...  
I HAVE THE KEY TO THE TARDIS!  
I CAN SUMMON IT HERE! HAHA!"

I hold out the key to the TARDIS, hoping for it to appear in front of me.  
and I was right, on command, the TARDIS appeared in front of me.

I opened it up with the key, Janelle looking around in absolute astonishment.  
"Wh-...wh-...h-..."

I sigh "Oh yeah...

the TARDIS is...dead."

Janelle exclaims "WHAT?!"

I go up to the control panel.  
"Or at least off...  
and I wouldn't know how to turn it on..."

Janelle replies "Have you tried telling it to turn on?"

I reply "HAHAHAHAHA,  
RIGHT.  
LIKE I CAN JUST GO...  
"TARDIS ON"  
and then the whole thing-"

The TARDIS' lights then begin to turn on.  
I look around in amazement.  
"Whoa...t-there's no way...  
t-t-t-there's no way...  
WELP.  
AIGHT.  
What do we do now though?...  
I don't know how to drive this thing!"

Janelle nods.  
"Ah yes, this is a good point."

We then hear a voice calling from outside the TARDIS.  
"Hey Janelle! you might wanna see this!"

we both rush outside the TARDIS, and quickly run to her TV.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Corey's POV Me and Janelle rushed into her living room quickly,  
looking at the TV, I see none other than the President.  
(Not necessarily our real president, this is a semi-fictional world mind you.)  
he was probably making some announcement, but not anymore.

a laser dot was pointed directly at his forehead, no one could even tell where it was coming from, I could hear the crowd panicking.

Some of them yell about.  
"MR. PRESIDENT DON'T MOVE! THEY MIGHT-"

Suddenly, a laser appear's, and the President turns to dust.  
appearing in front of him, as if previously invisible, is none other than my best friend...Madison.  
she was wearing a different style of dress, a long black coat, a pink shirt, and a a tie?

She turns around, holding a banana up.  
"HELLOOOO EVERYONE."

The President's body guards all aim their guns at her.  
she holds her hands up, replying with a sigh.  
"Bruh.  
I don't think you're at liberty to be shooting me,  
you've seen what I can do, now every, single, one of you,  
listen, to me."

One of the body guards screams.  
"I WILL NOT GIVE IN TO THIS MURDERER!-"

she peels her banana, and a laser is seen inside.  
she points the laser at the man screaming, and he turns to dust.  
she yells "ANYONE ELSE?!"

everyone in the crowd stops.

she then claps.  
"Alright, now listen,  
i'm sorry Mr. President, it's nothing personal,  
but i'm afraid I needed your broadcast.

everyone leave the broadcast on, or else i'll kill any single one of you,  
thank you."

she claps again.  
"Alright, hello world!  
so in case you guys didn't get it the first time around.  
i'm a bad guy, or bad girl...whatever you prefer.

but I have nothing against your little world, much less this country..  
I only desire one thing... and that...is...The Doctor."

I exclaim "WHAT?!"

Madison continues "The Doctor must come to me in 24 hour's,  
or else i'll use Project Mermabel.  
and wipe out the entire human race.  
and if you still don't know who you're coming too...  
it's me...  
The miss you just can't miss...  
The Mistress...  
better known as...The Master."

My jaw drops at the relevation,  
my best friend is The Doctor's arch enemy...  
The Master...responsible for so many deaths on Earth and many other planet's too.  
this is a nightmare that's came into reality...  
how can this possibly be?!"

END OF CHAPTER 


	9. Chapter 9

Corey's POV

My jaw was dropping so hard, if this was a cartoon, it'd probably be touching the floor.

I paced back and forth, so confused at to what just happened.

Janelle screamed "HOW?! WHAT?! WHY?!"

I screamed, holding my head tightly.  
"I DON'T KNOW!..  
Wait-...  
Oh no no no no no no..  
t-the fob watch...  
she had one too...  
it was...The Master...  
no wonder she was so drawn it..  
it BELONGED to her."

Janelle held onto her head as well.  
"Soo...confused...  
So Madison is an alien from outer space?"

I nod back.  
"Not just that...  
one of the most dangerous living things ever to roam this universe...  
She's killed BILLIONS of people.

she's used science to raise the dead, used the future of the human race to destroy it's own past.

had an army of plastic zombies, and much much more...  
she's cheated death more way's than I can count, and it seems she's found yet another way."

Janelle tilts her head.  
"What about Project...Mermabel?"

I laugh lightly "Project Mermabel...  
that name...is proof there's a little bit of Madison left in there,  
COME ON JANELLE! TO THE TARDIS!"

Janelle's family just stood dumbfounded.  
"But-..but-...WHAT?!"

We walk inside the TARDIS.  
I sigh.  
"There's only one way I can make sense of this...  
the TARDIS came to me and Madison when we met in real life,  
with TWO fob watches, one for her.."

I pick up the other one.  
"Two Time Lords hidden inside...  
one's The Master..  
you know who the other must be."

Janelle exclaims "You don't mean...  
YOU'RE THE DOCTOR?!"

I sigh "That would seem to be the case yeah...  
the TARDIS even reacted to my command."

Janelle scoffed "It might...react to any of your commands..  
probably.  
TARDIS OFF!...  
TARDIS OFF!"

I then laughed "Haha..  
TARDIS OFF."

it turned off.  
"TARDIS...On."

it turns back on.  
"I told you...  
look, this isn't easy for me to take in either.  
but Madison wants The Doctor, or else she says she'll kill everyone.  
soo... I have to be The Doctor...  
but first...  
TARDIS! Take me to Madison..."

The TARDIS then activates itself, traveling directly to where Madison..or rather, Missy, is currently.

I then sigh loudly.  
I gather up some video equipment, so as to record myself in my final moments.

I record the moments you, the reader, likely read when you first stumbled upon this story, I then decide that it's time to end this charade i've been living my whole life.

I sigh loudly.  
Janelle starts to cry.  
"Oh my gosh Corey...  
FEEEEEEEEEEEEELS."

I then open the fob watch, as the person I used to be,  
was slowly drawn away.

I suddenly recalled everything that had happened.

"I remembered everything...  
my final confrontation with my best friend/worst enemy.."

END OF POV

an incarnation of The Doctor is seen in a flashback, wearing a dark brown coat,  
and a scarf similar to the 4th Doctor, but shorter, currently in his TARDIS, bearing the same layout as it does in this very fanfiction.

an incarnation of the Mistress is seen, wearing a black dress, and red sunglasses, having just been brought on board the TARDIS by The Doctor himself.  
"Give it up Doctor...  
my ultimate invention is almost complete Doctor...  
I will destory the Planet Earth, and things will return to the way they were.  
we'll be the best of friends again!"

I scream "I never stopped being your friend Missy...  
I just couldn't condone all the things you've done.  
ADDING MORE TERRIBLE ACTIONS ONTO THEM.  
WON'T.  
SOLVE.  
ANYTHING."

She cackles "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

She rushes out to the door, laughing.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

a group of UNIT soldier's are seen at the door as soon as she open's it.  
one of them shoots, The Doctor running out in front of her, blocking the shots.

numerous shots are fired, as soon as he regenerates, shots are fired again,  
it was far too late for his survival.

and while his regeneration was interrupted, he still barely clinged to life.  
as soon as she drop's to the floor, they shoot Missy behind him as well.

the two of them barely clinging to their existence.  
The Doctor crawls over to the machine he previously used,  
to seal his own existence within a fob watch.

Missy simply stares "What exactly are you doing?"

The Doctor groans "Our physical body...  
isn't going to be able to survive this...  
however...there is a way...for us both to get out of this...Scott free...  
when a Time Lord dies with it's consciousness sealed away, it will...reincarnate...continuously as a human..  
until it's consciousness...is restored to it..."

Missy groans "That's mad..."

The Doctor then speaks to the TARDIS "TARDIS! use that machine...on me and Missy...  
then travel forward in time, to the location we will be when we return to this world... and leave our fob watches out in the open..where we will...be drawn to them."

The TARDIS did as he said, and The Doctor's very consciousness was taken away, inside the fob watch, that has now been opened.

and now that the two know just who they are, it is time...for them to go head to head.  
the story begins...now.

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

Corey Who's POV.

17 long year's i've been living a lie.  
I had fallen down upon regaining my memories, and immediately jumped up.

I felt of my chest, and noticed two hearts beating much faster than the heart of the boy I once was ever did.

Janelle simply stared at me in absolute confusion.  
"C-COREY?!"

I rushed over to her.  
"OH YES!  
BUT THIS COREY IS MUCH BETTER THAN THE ONE BEFORE!"

I ran around the room.  
"WHOOAAA!...

...HEAD RUSH!...  
now where was I?"

Janelle simply shrugs.  
"I DON KNOW! You tell me!"

I let out a long sigh.  
"Alright...  
I don't remember...  
OH!"

I go to press a button on the machine nearby, hoping this device would create a new sonic for me to use!

popping out the time is a Sonic...pencil?!  
I pick it up.  
"HAH!...  
Sonic Screwdriver's old school!  
Let's see how Madstress deals with this!"

Janelle sighs "...Madstress?"

I nod in repliance.  
I combined the names of Madison, as well as Missy, or rather 'The Mistress' to create a nice punny name.

I then take a long sigh.  
"ALRIGHT..  
COME ON ASSISTANT!"

Janelle scoffs "ASSISTANT?!"

I nod.  
"Yeah, you're my assistant after all.  
OUTSIDE WE GO!"

She groans, and follow's me outside.  
I open the TARDIS door's, to see a mechanical view outside.

looking to the left, I see a window, we were in space.  
directly above the earth.

I simply stare "Something's very wrong here..."

Janelle looks over to me.  
"What is it?"

I decided not to tell Janelle, not yet anyway.  
"It's...it's nothing.

as I was looking out the window, a familiar voice walked up behind me.  
"Oh there you are!"

I jerked quickly, and looked behind,  
it was Madison's boyfriend, and another one of my friends, Keaton.  
"K-MAN?!"

Janelle punched me in the arm.  
"I TOLD YOU I MADE THAT UP!  
NO TAKESIES!"

I scoffed.  
"It's not like-"

Keaton then replied "Madison's been expecting you guys..."

Me and Janelle both looked to one another.  
"She...has?"

He nods.  
"Follow me..."

END OF CHAPTER 


	11. Chapter 11

We followed Keaton, looking around, we noticed a few people in white suits, who seemed to be chatting, and working on something important.

Janelle whispered "Who are all those guy's?"

I pondered "...I don't know..."

we came up to a gray door, with a dark pink M on the front,  
it opened itself, and we see the Madstress herself, sitting at a desk.

she smiles "BROTHER! SISTER!  
come in!  
Senpai, bring them some chair's will you?"

He nods, and quickly brings the two of us some chair's, we sat down at the desk, utterly confused.

Our legs begin to shake in fear.

Madison smiles "Why are you so scared?  
we're friends after all, or siblings rather..."

I stare "Are we? after all this?  
You tried to kill me Madison."

She laughs "AHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
Bruh.  
I had to get the TARDIS here somehow."

I stare confused.  
"Get..the..TARDIS?"

She nods.  
"Didn't you think it was weird you ended up in Florida of all places?  
where you 'conveniently' could find our friend Janelle.

I mean, I couldn't just ask you for the TARDIS key without reason, and frankly I didn't have the time to come up with one, after all, i've got a lot to do."

I sighed "Then why?  
why didn't you just let me come when you killed the President?  
WHY DID YOU EVEN KILL THE PRESIDENT?!"

She laughs yet again "AHAHAHA.  
I didn't think you would care bruh,  
you never seemed to like him very much."

I groan "That doesn't mean I wanted him DEAD."

She "Bruh,  
if you must know the reason, it was a backup, just trying to kill YOU, might not have been enough for you to bring along the TARDIS, I needed you to realize the whole world would be in danger.  
and yet I couldn't rely entirely on that, I know you're not a big fan of the news, so you might not see it when it first happened, and if you didn't see it then, you might never want to see it, and so you might never realize it's me.  
get it?"

I hold my hand on my head.  
"...Yes.  
now why don't you tell me why Keaton is here?"

Keaton smiles "She told me everything, about how she's a Time Lord,  
and how she's going to conequer the universe...  
we'll rule it together!"

I laugh "Haha,  
did she say anything about how she used to be a man too?"

Keaton simply stares.  
"N-no."

I laugh "Oh i'm sorry, did I blurt that out?"

The Madstress replies "Grrr...  
whatever...  
Keaton, please direct Corey to the outer rims of space."

Keaton turns his head.  
"Huh?"

The Madstress groans "BRUH.  
THROW HIM OFF THE SHIP!"

Keaton screams "WHAT?!  
You didn't tell me we were gonna kill him!"

The Madstress replies "Oh? sorry... did I leave that part out?"

I simply stare, not saying a single word.  
Janelle runs up to her.  
"PLEASE MADISON! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!  
WE'RE THE DREAM TEAM! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!"

The Madstress replies "Bruh.  
Don't you get it?  
Madison never existed! I. AM. MISSY!"

I reply "She did exist, and she still does.  
she's just buried.  
buried in your evil."

I then grab out my Sonic Pencil,  
and point it at her.  
"TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING!"

The Madstress pushes down the pencil.  
"I'm impressed...  
where'd you learn how to make a sonic device?  
a comic book?"

I smile "Not exactly..."

Madstress replies again "Now tell me Corey, what exactly do you plan to DO with it?"

I laughed whole heartedly "Something I realized in studying Doctor Who for so many year's..  
a Time Lord's heart beats at a very fast pace, one good PUSH from a Sonic Device,  
could easily give you a heart attack."

Madstress rolls her eyes "Oh right, like you would kill your best friend, I on the other hand..."

She grabbed her Laser Banana from earlier out, peeling it down, revealing the laser.

Janelle simply stares from behind us.  
"What...what...what..."

I then explain "Oh, i'm not scared of you...  
because you won't kill me either, and I know why..."

The Madstress laughs again.  
"Then please explain to me,  
just WHAT is stopping me from killing you right here and now?!"

I smile "Why don't you listen to my hearts...  
and find out for yourself?"

The Madstress screams "...  
WHAT?!  
THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!  
YOU-"

I nod.  
"Turns out we've been best friends for a lot longer than we thought..."

Keaton looks to Madison.  
"Huh? what's he talking about?"

Madstress drops her laser banana.  
"Turns out we have the Doctor right here with us after all...  
I should have known..."

END OF CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

Madison leans back in her swirvy chair.  
"So bruh...  
how's that for a plot twist?  
You're not my best friend on Earth, but you're actually my best friend in the UNIVERSE.  
Haha, weird..."

I reply "Yes...but it's not a coincidence.  
I knew our reincarnated souls would find their way to each other somehow.  
it was only a matter of time before they did.

now Madstress...  
I need you to tell me...  
what is Project Mermabel?

My memories haven't come back quite yet,  
they're still resurfacing...  
but you know what it is,  
otherwise you couldn't be using it,  
and you couldn't have renamed it."

Madison smiles "I didn't rename it,  
it never had a name, after all, it was never finished.

it was a device that could loosen the distance between atoms.  
kind of like a reverse Ant-Man, in a way...  
with this kind of power, I could make myself, or anything around me a giant...  
but I had a better plan...

and it's already started..."

I grab her by the shirt, pulling her up.  
"WHAT'S ALREADY STARTED?!  
WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Madstress laughs "AHAHAHAHAHA,  
I already shot the laser towards Earth,  
the process is slow, but the atoms are already expanding on Earth."

I scream "THAT'S YOUR PLAN?! ENLARGING THE EARTH?!"

Madstress shakes her head no.  
"I'm enlarging only one type of mass,  
can you guess which one? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Suddenly, I realized what she was talking about.  
enlarging 'one' type of mass.

I knew what she was talking about...  
There was only ONE type of mass...  
that she could be talking about.

and that...is water.  
OF COURSE!  
The 'Mer' in Mermabel...

SHE"S EXPANDING THE OCEAN!  
SHE'S GOING TO FLOOD THE WORLD!"

Janelle and Keaton both gasp.  
"W-WHAT?!"

Keaton runs up to her.  
"PLEASE MADISON! DON'T DO THIS!"

Madstress cackles "It's too late...even I couldn't stop it now...  
SECURITY!"

Suddenly, the people covered in white from before come up once again.

I sigh.  
I knew what they were all along...

after all, they made quite a loud noise when walking...  
like the sound of metal hitting the floor...

a hologram disappear's on each of them, revealing them as an army of Cybermen.

I reply "I see you've been busy..."

She smiles "Oh you noticed?  
with a little bit of Cyber pollen, it didn't take long to build an army of Cybermen once again...  
do you like them bruh?"

I wave my hand about.  
"Eh."

I look around.  
"There's still something I don't understand...  
where is this space station anyway?..  
if this has been here for as long as it semes..  
why haven't I seen it?"

She puts an arm around me.  
"Remember when you found out the moon was an egg?  
Yeah, that's right, I was there, i'm always there,  
watching your every move...

well i'm sorry to say, it died."

My jaw drops "WHAT?!"

She walks around.  
"Yup, once I killed the poor creature, there was pleeenty space in the moon for my base...  
so now you know where i've been hiding..."

I growl.  
"JANELLE! QUICK! BACK TO THE TARDIS!"

Janelle screams.  
"But what about-"

I scream "GO!"

She then runs off to the TARDIS.

Madstress sighing "Oh whatever...with the Doctor here, who needs the TARDIS?  
I've got my own anyway..."

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

Janelle finds her way to the TARDIS, grabbing out the key, she attempts to stick it in the keyhole.

unfortunately, some Cybermen caught up with her.  
they yell.  
"DELETE!"

Janelle falls to the floor.  
"NO PLEASE...  
D-don't kill me..."

The Cybermen pick her up.  
"She is compatible."

Another one nods.  
Janelle screams "OOOOOOOH NO.  
I KNOW WHAT THIS IS.  
I AIN'T DOING THIS."

They take her away.

*Elsewhere*

Corey Who's POV "JANELLE! JANELLE!"

Madstress laughs "Ahahahahahaha,  
it won't work Corey,  
my metal cuties probably caught up with her.  
it won't be long before she becomes a Cybermen.  
but don't worry! you might have time to save her,  
we won't use the Cyberpollen on her, we'd have to blow up a Cybermen to do that..."

I then run up to her again.  
"BUT THERE'S STILL SOMETHING I DON'T UNDERSTAND...  
why did you need the TARDIS?!"

Madstress smiles "To bring The Doctor here of course...  
who could have known I already had him..."

I sigh "WHY DID YOU NEED ME?!"

Madstress then jumps up, standing on her chair.  
"Because my plan was to let the world live...  
if you came traveling with me.  
just like old times bruh, when it was you and me against the world.  
before you ran away in your old TARDIS that is...  
Cause hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover.  
Do you still believe in one another?'

I sigh loudly.  
"But I guess I was too late..."

She nods.  
"Yuuuup.  
too late.  
But we can still go traveling if-"

I scream "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D WANNA GO TRAVELING WITH YOU IN THAT TARDIS WHEN YOU KILLED EVERYONE I LOVE AND CARE ABOUT?!"

She laughs.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
I HAVEN'T KILLED ANYONE BRUH."

I growl again.  
"BUT THE OCEANS...  
THEY'RE RISING UP!"

She nods.  
"Rising up above the ground,  
and flying far above it."

My face turns pale.  
"A-...above..."

She nods again.  
"Didn't you think about it?  
when the molecules of Earth's oceans expand enough,  
it'll take off, like a balloon, the oceans will go BYE BYE!  
leaving a solid colored Earth below.  
no more blue."

I scream "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

She simply paces back and forth.  
"Oh surely you had to know it was buried there...  
why did you think it's egg was so close by?"

I scratch my head in confusion.  
"W-w-..."

as I realized what she was talking about, my face grew much paler.  
so that's where-...

Keaton looked to me in much confusion.  
"What is she talking about?"

Madstress replies "SSSHHH!...  
You'll spoil the surprise Senpai."

I glare at him.  
"They're called Maxima Locus Ceti..  
the last of their kind...  
i've never seen them, but legends say they looked kind of like giant mercreatures.  
...several times the size of a large planet."

Keaton screamed "THEN HOW CAN THEY BE ON EARTH?!"

I sigh.  
"The Ceti used to be a great race, until the Time Lords killed them all.  
they said they were too dangerous...too powerful.

but in case they ever changed their mind about their decision, they let just two...  
one male.  
and one female..live...  
buried in a prison bigger on the inside, the Time Lords left it to rot somewhere in space by itself.  
until the Earth was created...  
and it just happened to fall into the ocean.  
she's releasing the oceans to free them from their prison...  
BUT WHY?! You already killed their child, do you wanna just kill them too?"

Madstress sighs "Doctor Corey-San...  
i'm not going to kill them."

she then reaches into her coat pocket, taking out her...Nintendo 3DS? covered in Gravity Falls sticker's.

she takes the game out of it, putting it back into her coat, and puts a small card, that resembles a DS card, rather than a 3DS card, inside.  
"BEHOLD!"

the 3DS screen lights up, and it begins to speak.  
"You have the MMLC Control module, please speak your command into the microphone.

only commands made by the official owner of this Nintendo 3DS will work."

she then explains "Now you see? i'm going to control them.  
they'll be my pets! my children! and while the Time Lords were able to defeat them before, they were just beasts then, now they're mine, under the calculated control of a genius! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I then look around.  
"Wait...  
where is your TARDIS? I thought that you took me away in it..  
and how did you get your TARDIS anyhow?"

She sighs.  
"I was wondering when you'd ask that,  
I was gonna let you keep believing this WAS the moon until you asked.  
you could say the moon's been...'replaced'  
MY TARDIS, has taken the form of the Moon, I didn't kill their child Doctor,  
I hid it away, and when it hatches in a few centuries' time, i'll let it return to it's parents, how does that sound?"

I smile "...Peachy.  
at least I know you didn't kill an infant,  
that makes things somewhat better..."

The Madstress then smiles at me.  
"And my TARDIS was left on Earth in an easy place to find, you might know it as 'St. Paul's' oh, and by the way,  
here's your phone."  
She then throw's me a phone.

I simply stare.  
"...Huh?"

She replies "Oh come on now,  
you know I gotta play it fair.  
we're intellectual equals, cheating isn't allowed...  
you get one phone call."

I reply "Well...alright then..."

I grab the phone, and decide now is the time to dial the only people left I can trust to help me in this situation...

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 14

Crystal's POV

Hey there!  
bet you weren't expecting a different POV!  
yeah, I can imagine...

My name is Crystal, i'm Corey's sister..  
his other sister.  
the sister he lives with.

I'm about the same age as Madison, just a couple months younger I suppose..

and this the part where I get dragged into this mess...

It was about 4 o clock.  
I was on the couch in front of a TV, my Grandmother's TV.

the TV was off, as I was working steadily on my schoolwork.  
I was a bit thirsty, so I went to get a drink.

I went to the kitchen right nearby, and opened the freezer section of it.  
I had left an ice cold water in there for myself easier.

I pulled it out, and opened the lid, with the intent of drinking it..  
but...

suddenly, the water spewed up to the ceiling, busting a lightbulb before me.  
I screamed, dunking beneath the table.

it was just me inside at the moment, so naturally I was scared,  
my Brother was at work, as was my Dad, and my Grandmother and Mother were out watering plants, they weren't far, but they were far enough they couldn't help me in this situation.

I got up out from under the table, banging my head a little on the wood above me.

I then carefully walk past all of the glass, with the intent of going outside to alert them of what happened.

however intentions change, as the phone rang, I rushed over to get it,  
given I wanted to tell them as quickly as possible, I didn't bother to check to check the caller ID.  
"Hellooooooo?"

I sighed, as I listened to the voice on the other side,  
it was my brother.  
"Crystal, turn on the TV right now, don't question me,  
just do it now, and then get back to me."

I did as he said, and the TV was on the news, conveniently,  
I won't describe the exact words of the people on TV, but they began talking about the President having been murdered!

it showed a blonde haired girl shooting him with what looked like...  
a banana?!

I started to hyperventilate in absolute confusion,  
I picked up the phone again.  
"COREY! WHAT'S GOING ON?-"

I then noticed below my socked feet had become quite wet, it appeared that the house was being flooded.  
"GAH!"

Corey then went on to explain everything, I won't go over the details, since you've already heard them, but he told me all of what happened.  
"S-s-s-s-s-so what do you want me to do?"

He then responded "Look in the top drawer to the dresser in the Yellow Bedroom,  
there should be something you've never seen before in there, put it somewhere it fits."

I nod in repliance, as I rush to the yellow bedroom.

END OF CHAPTER 


	15. Chapter 15

Corey Who's POV

I left the phone on, I was only allowed 'one call' after all.

I grabbed out a small black cube from my coat pocket, I had secretly placed it there before leaving the TARDIS.

I pressed an orange button on the bottom, and the cube opened, The Madstress was walking around, so she didn't notice what I did, but Keaton saw.

the 3DS the Madstress was holding, the card inside was yanked out quickly by the cube, and sucked inside.

Keaton exclaimed "W-what did you just do?!"

The Madstress looks to her 3DS.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!-  
WHERE IS THE CARD?!"

I smile.  
"Hmm...  
who can say?  
ask the cube."

She screams "A TELEPORTATION CUBE.  
imagine the cooridinates in your head...  
and it is teleported there instantly...  
good job brother...you've managed to delay me...  
but it won't matter long.  
WHERE DID YOU SEND THAT CARD?!"

I simply shrug.  
"Could be anywhere."

The Madstress then replies "Aaaaaaaah,  
the drawer in the yellow bedroom.  
you told your sister to-...  
VEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY GOOD DOCTOR!  
But i'm smarter than you think.  
CYBER-LEGION!"

The Cybermen all salute her.

She then exclaims "FIND COREY'S SISTER 'CRYSTAL' on Earth...  
she should be in Georgia, most likely in his home.  
FIND HER!"

The Cybermen then fly outside.  
Madstress kneels down to Keaton.  
"Senpai please tell me you're still on my side..."

Keaton nods.  
"Y-yes...I am...  
but I do think you're going a bit too far-"

She squeals "PERFECT!  
Now all we have to do is await for the Cybermen to get back with the card...  
THEN WE'LL FINISH THIS!"


End file.
